


You Should Never

by SwiftSnowmane



Category: Original Work, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Echoes of the Past, Heartbreak, My Poetry, Other, Poetry, Religious Persecution, Snow White - Freeform, Stream of Consciousness, Writing therapy, death of innocence, fairytales - Freeform, lost innocence, the huntsman - Freeform, waking thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSnowmane/pseuds/SwiftSnowmane
Summary: Written as personal therapy. Originally posted on Dreamwidth, now archiving here.





	You Should Never

You should never  
have taken  
What you didn’t intend  
to keep—  
You left her  
(heart-torn,  
girl-no-more)  
Broken and bleeding,  
On the banks of a mossy stream  
And when, months later, she came to you  
Eyes welling,  
weeping,  
Begging,  
pleading  
For mercy  
Offering a kiss of peace  
You,  
Stone-cold Christian,  
Turned the other cheek  
The last time she saw you  
You were,  
Frost-like,  
‘Walking through the woods on a snowy evening’  
But there was little of the poet in you, then  
(Only the tyrant  
Who doesn’t know that he, too,  
is in chains)  
Only the huntsman, who,  
Alone in the shadows of the trees  
Holds a dead girl’s heart  
In his hands  
The scent of iron;  
The taste of fear—  
But never seeing  
the axe  
that hangs over him


End file.
